The Baby Story
by Girlygirl22
Summary: This about a family and the new babys and their other two already born
1. found out

The New Baby  
  
Once upon a time there was a couple their names were Laura and Keith they had two kids Laureta and kalvin they were twins but that night was so romantic so Laura and keith made love and two weeks later they did it again it was super because Laura got a pregnancy test and guess what she was pregnant so they went to a doctor to find out if it was right and it was but they tought and thought how are we go ing to break this to the kids they will be devistated and won't like the baby...  
  
three weeks later they figured it out they will sit down and tell them alone and won't tell no one else because if you tell 2 months before you have been pregnant 3 moths you'll have bad luck so. kids we want to tell you something okay come here. "Coming" yelled Kalvin and lauretta so they were all sitting there and Keith said "kids we are having a new" laura butted in and said "BABY!" and lauretta was happy but kalvin hated it so much he wanted to die or kill himself......  
  
till next time.... 


	2. the baby

The New Baby Chap 2  
  
How should we tell everyone? asked Laura "well we can give them an invite to a party ok we'll set it for next month ok" said Keith.  
  
"kids time for bed"said laura "alredy" said kalvin "good night sleep tight" said keith they all went to sleep and the next morning lauretta   
  
ran into her mother and fathers room and wispered "dad when will the baby come?" no answer she tryed again "dad when will the baby come?"  
  
nothing "DAD WHEN WILL THE BABY COME I CAN"T WAIT!!!" (he bumped his head and fell on the floor) "it will be here in 5 months" Said Keith  
  
"hey kalvin dad said the baby is coming in 5 days wich is one week thats not long!" said lauretta "well it will be a idiot and bother me to  
  
much ya know" said kalvin (2 months later)  
  
find out what happens later........ 


	3. oh my god

The New Baby Chap 3  
  
"hey mom why are you so FAT?"said Kalvin "well thats the baby Kalvin" said laura "hey mom how much longer do the baby come?" said   
lauretta "2 months" said laura "YAYYYY!!! 2 more days to go" said lauretta "no it will be much much longer before the baby comes honey"  
said laura so that night they all went to sleep but laura has a secret she won't tell until the invite comes because they had to reschedule   
but tomorrow is the invite....That New Day...  
  
They are at the party   
"everyone i have an anouncement i know the gender of the baby and there's more then one they say how many times you do it is how many babys you   
have and it's true" said laura "com'n tell us the gender of the child" said keiths grampa "well they are twins and they are the same as lauretta  
and kalvin so don't worry about playmates haha" said laura well thats what happened that night keith and laura had the two children sleep with them.  
  
(2 months later)....... 


	4. awww look at that

The New Baby Chap 3  
  
"mom when the baby coming?"said kalvin "in a couple of days"said laura they were all asleep until   
2:00 am "keith wake up" said laura "yes" said keith "their coming"said laura 10 minutes later they were   
at the hospital now and the lauretta and kalvin were in the nursery and laura was in the birth room "push"   
said the doc "come on honey you can do it push" said keith (laura pushed) "okay here he comes heres a little   
boy" said the doc "um...doc here comes another eeeeeee!!!" yelled laura "here she comes and here we go she's   
here.....  
  
"what should we name him how about kam" said laura "and we'll name her lanie"said keith "hey mommy can we see  
her" said kalvin "and can i see him" said lauretta oh i am so happy are you because this family just now go more   
then they would have ever expected what do you think are you happy for tem i know i am i hope your enjoying my stories. 


	5. my gosh ums

Chap 5 the baby story  
  
Well after the babys were born they would sleep almost all day."mom can i play with my sister"  
said lauretta kalvin said "NO!" "kalvin your punished until tomorrow" said keith you wish you had   
a sister or a brother i don't think so!! they are pain in the pains in your neck because they take you   
stuff and don't listen and lie a whole bunch belive me i have one of each. who ever is a single child  
you are so lucky now back to laura,lauretta,keith,and kalvin...  
  
"ok so here we are in school" said kalvin "do i hate school i can't remeber"said lauretta so lauretta  
hates school move on "mrs.rosenbat guess what"said kalvin "what" said mrs.rosenbat.....  
  
till next time 


	6. growing older

Chap6 2 years later  
well they had loads of fun playing with their baby sister and brother  
they wanted to have another brother and sister and they asked but guess what  
they both said "No!" it was to much work for them so they dicieded that they  
would not have anymore children but in 11 years kalvin and lauretta would move  
out because they would be 18 and the other two would be 13 and have 5 years   
left with their parents and kalvin would be getting girls and lauretta would  
get boys. So they said "when you move out you call before you visit" and kalvin  
said"ok whateveva"  
  
now they all were happy because they had a family but they had fights   
every now and then but they got along fine but just think when the twins are 5   
years old then there will be a lot of fighting and laura and keith were going  
to be like "oh my gosh to much to much fighting" and they weren't ready for that   
and they never were ready for that but they were happy that they had their kids and  
they loved them to much so they said " stay away from each other you hear" and so  
they did and they were bored when they didn't fight you know it is like a game   
that keeps you busy but you weren't aloud to do it after awhile but now she can't  
belive it lauretta already got her first kiss from a boy she likes a whole lot...  
  
when we get back the 2 years olds will be 6 and lauretta and kalvin will be 11 and  
i'll tell you who laurettas boy friend is... 


End file.
